Broken Future
by Nikkipleasant
Summary: Skyrim. The last place with a war William would like to be. Kidnapped, William Black finds himself in the lands of Skyrim. Now he has been shoved into a war far from his original time period and all fate rest on the shoulders of the Dovakiin. DISCONTINUED. New profile   Mistressskylarblack
1. Chapter 1 Last Hero

**Chapter 1- Last Hero**

500 years into the future514 year old Dylesian Septim looked out from his mountain home above Riverwood. The occupants of Riverwood were honored to have the Last Hero of Fates in their village. They offered a house in the mountains, but Dylesian kindly refused and asked for a simpler home among the people. They insisted that he have a mountain house and he finally gave in. He heard the usual chatter of friendly people, dogs barking, children laughing and Sven playing a love song to the Riverwood Trader's sister, Camila. Dylesian remembered when long ago he was a child and enjoyed the simpleness of life before the wars, his fathers death, his becoming of the Hero of Fates and the downfall of the empire when Protector William Xander Black disappeared and never came back. He had a newspaper in his right hand. The capture of Ulfric Stormcloak had been written all over it. It depressed Dylesian greatly. He had been a strong supporter of the Stormcloak Rebelion. He had even worked with the man on personal missions. Ulfric even reminded him of William. Ulfric would have liked William. Probably would of insisted that William was his son. Dylesian smiled at the thought, deeply amused by an Ulfric insisting that a William, giving the man a look saying ' Are you insane? ', is his son. Dylesian frowned at a certain thought. Dylesian remembered the night. It had been a wonderful day before Lucas's Messenger, Donton, announced that Theresa had been killed. William went to bed early. Dylesian had ran after him and tried to cheer him up. Then he left. A multi-color glow had appeared from William's door. There was a mutter of confusion and a horrified scream. The light disappeared and when Dylesian opened the door, William's room was up turned and William was nowhere to be found. Dylesian felt tears come to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and moved his hand. He touched his girlfriends amulet and a vision popped up in his eyes. He saw himself kidnapping William, a sudden war in Skyrim. A blond girl, Wilson Raylance Vice and William defending Dylesian. William on a mountain, his sword and himself covered in blood, holding a dragons head. Dylesian took his hand off the amulet and starred at it. He sighed and walked into the house. Obvioulsy there was work to be done.


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped

Chapter 2- Kidnapped Present 342

( 3rd Era )

The laughter ceased dramatically. Everyone's eyes darted to the man sitting by his ruler. He stared at the messenger his mouth open wide and his eyes flooding with tears." What!" He cried. The messenger stared at the man sadly. He hated this part of the job." Princess Theresa Lindalian was killed early this morning." He said. The man looked down, tears running down his face. Shay looked at him and rapped her arms around her cousin. She whispered endlessly ' William I am so sorry! I wish I could make it feel better, take the pain away. 'William simply shook his head. He buried his face into his hands shaking his head slowly." No!" He muttered repeatedly." No, no, no, no, no." People starred at the general and their ruler. The sorrow felt heavy in the room. The messenger looked down at his feet, regretting bringing horrible news to Will. His sorrow was added to the rest but no sorrow was greater then Will's. The loss of his wife made him want to end it all. Theresa was the only girl that was for sure the only one he could ever love. He stood up and left quickly out the door. He rested his back agains the door and slid down. He ran his hands through his hair. His breathing became ragged as he felt the water works coming. He closed his eyes and bolt all the way to his room. He closed door and began to cry. He looked up and realization dawned him. Along with his wife his children had died. She had been pregnant with his twin children. William felt utterly lonely, destroyed and depressed. His heart and soul ripped in pieces, he screamed in agonizing, mental and physical, pain. Down below everyone heard.

One of Shay's subjects looked at her." What?" She asked." Along with the death of Theresa was the death of her unborn twins." She said, tears glistening on her cheeks. Her eyes red. William sank to the floor. Misery overwhelmed him. He placed his hand over his eyes and cried silently. There was a knock at the door. William rolled over onto his stomach and open the door. Dylesian looked down at the man, his eyes seemed odd. The red didn't mix well with the eye that had a green iris, neither did it mix well with the eye that had a blue iris. He bent down and laid on his belly, matching the eyes sight of William's." I am so sorry!" He muttered laying his hand on William's. William looked down and tear drops slid down his cheek and fell noiselessly to the shining flagstones." Dylesian put his head against William's." Tell me! What will help? What will ease the pain?" Dylesian muttered. He chuckled hysterically." Death!" He said. Dylesian looked at William." No! Thats not the answer! Death is not the answer to get over it!" Dylesian said. Dylesian was thrown into the wall. He looked up to see the insane smile playing on William's lips." When you lose your unborn children and wife, death seems like the only answer." He muttered. William slammed the door and locked it. He look around for his Somana. The sword shined in the moonlight by the porch. Black stainless steel covered 3/4 of the blade the rest of it bone white. He grabbed the handle. He kicked it hard. It rose in the air and he used all his strength to pull it onto his shoulder. He walked over to his mirror and starred at the man before him. Brown long tied back hair, blond highlighted bangs and two different colored iris's. Black Protector's armor with a gold sash given to him by the late Nicholas Septim. Black jeans and a silver chain connecting from one end of a pocket to the other. Leather boots that had a invisible sheath. He starred at the circular device in his hand. It was brown with a button it. After fights he would lol it in the middle of his sword and place the button side on his back. When the button clicked, four straps would appear. The top ones wrapped around his arms while the bottom ones wrapped around his legs. Plus black fingerless gloss with the Akavri symbol painted on the back. He ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. William placed the tip of the blade on his heart. He took a deep breath and ran the blade through.

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing happened. William looked down at the blade. It hadn't gone through. William cursed and tried again. Again same results. He huffed and tapped his foot impatiently. " If you're wondering why your Somana isn't going through, it's because I am stopping it from killing you." A deep voice said. William pulled his sword onto his shoulder and looked at the unknown person. Dylesian sat on a chair. Except... This one didn't feel like Dylesian. It looked more like Dylesian posing as Nicholas but there was a multi color gleam in his bright violet eyes. But that wasn't it. Dylesian's eyes looked ancient. His clothes were of a ebony armor with a black and gold sash. Something that he wouldn't wear. Around his neck was a long chain and on the end was a locket and a pocket watch. Dylesian had a partly visible scar across his right eye and across his lip." Dylesian how in Talos's name did you get in here?" William asked." Well... He didn't but I went back in time and slipped in here before the news reach your ears." Dylesian said. William looked at him." What now?" He asked.

A sudden pounding filled the room." William!" Shay and Dylesian yelled." Wait if Dylesian is out there, then who the hell are you!" William said." I am Dylesian Draydendoth Septim, Hero of Fates, occupant in Riverwood, Skyrim and the oldest and last living Hero of Fates. I control prophecys and I tell people of there future and I am trying to stop a civil war that I need help in!" Dylesian said. He grabbed William's head and muttered a spell. Multi colored glow appeared around him. He screamed. The furniture in his room were thrown about everything crashed everywhere. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Beginning

Chapter 3- The New Beginning

Will opened his eyes, then instantly closed them. The sun was blinding to his different colored eyes. He rolled onto his side and placed a numb hand over his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. All he could really see was snow, some grass and boulders around the land. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees. Something wet rolled down from his hair line down his face. It dropped to the snow and it turned red a light/dark shade of pink. Will placed his hand over the wound and pressed his palm over it. Standing up, he began to move around the unknown area. He stumbled around and staggered forward, blood continually gushing from the wound and spilling down his face. He rested his weight against a tree. Sliding down the rough bark his breathing became quickened. Blood blurred his vision." Stop you're under arrest for crossing the Skyrim Border!" A man yelled. Will looked up at the man." Do I look like I am in the position to be arrested?" Will asked." Well..." The man began." No I didn't think so!" Will snapped. The man looked at his bloodied face." Dear gods man, what did u get yourself into!" The man exclaimed." I was just kidnapped in the presence of Shaylin Septim and I demand to be taken back to her Excellency!" Will said." Shaylin?" The man asked." Yes, Empress Shaylin Septim of Cyrodiil!" Will said." Sir you must have hit your head pretty hard because Shaylin Septim has been dead for 500 years." The man explained. William stumbled backwards. This was... So surprising. The death of a woman that he was supposed to protect was shocking. But he refused to believe it." What are you talking about? I was with her 20 minutes ago!" Will exclaimed. The man shook his head." Look Stormcloak! I am bringing you in!" The man yelled. Will took a hold of his sword but then his eye sight darkened. His grip loosened and he fell to the ground.

Will woke with a raging headache. He was being dragged roughly toward a camp. He squirmed a bit then stayed still for each movement brought unbearable pain on him." General Des, We have brought a Srormcloak!" The man said." Thank you, Captain Sorrow." Des replied. Will looked up. He could remember that voice as clearly as he could remember the horrifying week he had been kidnapped when he was 6. He looked to the side and found a man standing beside him. He looked to the other side. There were other prisoners. A man dressed in royal clothing and his mouth covered with leather, a man in dirty clothing that had a jittery look to him, a handsome long blonde haired fellow that looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion." What's his nam...? What the hell is that?" Des asked. William looked at the man that threw his blade to Des. Des surveyed the blade. His eyes widened." Drop the prisoner and return to finding Stormcloaks." Des said." General...?" Captain Sorrow asked." You have been given your orders, Captain Sorrow! Now you and Private Sylen will do what you are told!" Des snapped." Yes General Des!" Sorrow said. They dropped Will and walked back toward the forest. Great, Will thought; I got my headache back. Hands were placed under his arms. He was dragged up and turned. He saw a familiar face. But one he didn't want to see. Amber eyes starred at his eyes. Slightly dark skin and golden/amber hair made him unmistakable. The only thing that was different is that he had a light goatee and he wore silver armor with a red sash. A Sylentivir tattoo covered half his face. It was a tattoo of a shadow curved and shaped and spreaded in funky ways." Destroyer." He muttered before stumbling forward into Des." Will!" Des said. He grabbed Will. Will only saw the faint darkening image of Des. His rolled back and he moved his lips. He then slipped into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Carriage Questions

Chapter 4- Carriage Questions

Des set Will on the floor of the carriage and climbed in. Surrounded by 2 Stormcloaks that hate you, 1 horse thief, and a man that is in dire need of a blood transfusion is gonna be hard to deal with, Des thought. As they began to move Des put up spells ad pulled the leather cloth out of Ulfric Stormcloak's mouth. He pulled medical supplies out of his bag. He took a cotton ball, dipped it in disinfectant and rubbed it on both his and Will's arm. He placed both needles in both arms. Blood appeared in the cord and Des's blood entered Will." What are you doing?" Ulfric asked." This man is in need of a blood transfusion." Des said simply." Why give it to this man?" Ralof, the blonde one, asked." Because, if my suspicions are correct this man must be someone I know. It won't take him long to wake up." Des replied. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, Will moaned and his eyes opened. Des starred down at him." Hey." He said. Will looked at him." You! I'm... Going to... Kill you!" Will growled." Yeah, you're gonna have to wait. Everything but your mouth and eyes are paralyzed," Des said." Now I am gonna run you through some questions. Answer them honestly."

"Go to hell!"

"I'll be sure to go there after the questions." Des muttered.

" What is your name?"

" Fine,"

" Prince/Elite Protector/General William Xander Black."

" Age?"

" 25."

" Birth?"

"December 12, 321 3rd Era."

"Wife?"

"Theresa Syndra Lindalian/Black."

"Children?"

"William Xander Black Jr. and Rosanna Stacy Black."

"Leader?"

"Empress Shaylin Adriana Septim."

" Parents?"

"Daniel Silas Black and Synya Casey Black."

"Siblings?"

"Andrew Black and Jaycee Black."

"Cousin?"

"Andreas Black."

" Mentors?"

"Ashton Senate. Rodney Manchesket. Leevi Bracey. Daniel Black. Hyphentius Black."

"Fellow Generals?"

"Temprian LaneWind. Anthony Harper."

" When did you graduated from the Academy? What Academy did you attend?"

"June 24th, 337 3rd Era. We were the Elder Students of the grades. I was in the Protector Academy. Run by Luryn Bracey and then Leevi Bracey."

"What classes did you take?"

" Magic. Persuasion. Sword fighting. Hand to Hand. Acrobatics. Alyead. Akivir. Basically every class that was in my Academy. I was a strait A student, despite getting in trouble with Ashton and Rodney a lot."

Des starred at Will." Welcome back, General. I have been looking for you for 300 years." Des said with a grin. He grabbed Will's hand and pumped his arm up and down." Welcome back."


	5. Chapter 5 Conversation

Chapter 5- Conversation

Will looked up at Ralof. Then started around the group." Well... So... Are you the reason I am gonna get sent to my death?" Will asked Ulfric." Watch who you are talking to." Ulfric growled." I'm sorry! I don't know who you are!" Will said." I am Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King!" Ulfric growled again." Look can we stop fighting for one moment?" Lokir cried." Hey can we look at the bright side? Cassandra wasn't captured." Ralof said." Wait, General Lyrance wasn't captured?" Ulfric asked. Ralof nodded." Who is Cassandra Lyrance?" Will asked." Only like the hottest girl in the world!" Ralof said. They sat in silence for a little longer." So. Your William Black?" Lokir asked. Will nodded." Really? Then let's see the scars!" Ulfric muttered. William sank down. He pulled his shirt up until he reached the last ab. Lokir, Ralof and Ulfric starred at his torso, mesmerized the the scars crisscrossed on his torso." Whoa." Ralof muttered." Tamriel thought you were gone for good you know." Ulfric said." Really." Will said." Yeah. 5 years during your disappearance everything apparently went into chaos. The year 337 Anthony Harper was murdered. Leon Vice too. His kids went missing. Shay gave birth to her twins. 338 her family was hunted down. Her babies were killed. All her children but Dylesian and... James I think were killed in front of her. 389 things became death and destruction all the way to 341 when Shay was forced to watch her father being beaten and then slaughtered. Then in the hour and 30 minutes that Temprian was forced to stay alive, he was forced to watch Shay get beaten and get sexually attacked then was forced to witness Shay screaming for him and watch her get slaughtered like a pig." Lokir said." Will are you ok?" Ralof asked. Will shook his head. He was about ready to throw up. To hear this disgusted him greatly and he starred daggers at Des, ill thoughts passing through his mind." That... Is disgusting! Why would someone do that?" Will asked. He looked up, tears running down his cheeks, mourning the great loss." Who would make a daughter watch her father get killed then have the father in his last minutes on Nirn, watch his daughter get sexually attacked then murdered! It's cruel! It's disgusting! You have to be one ducked up man to do that!" Will cried." Ralof placed his tied hands on William's shoulder." I know what you are going through. I was forced to watch my son get shot and my wife get beaten to death. I know how it feels to lose people that mean everything to you." Ralof said. William smiled, nodding his understanding." I am sorry to hear that." He muttered, casting his eyes down." I am sorry that you had to hear that. If you need to ease the pain, then talk to me ok?" Ralof said. Will nodded and wiped the tears away." Where are we going?" he asked." They're probably going to take us to the Imperial City, you know? Parade us in front of the Emperor and then give us life in a mining prison or death." Ulfric said." How do you know?" Will asked." If I was an Imperial that is what I do, and trust me. It is easy to think like an Imperial." Ulfric said. Will nodded. It was pretty easy. They talked and talked for a really long time unaware that they were not going to the Imperial City but to Helgen.


	6. Chapter 6 Sabotaged Execution

Chapter- 6 Sabotaged Execution

Will woke up as the carriage jolted to a stop. Will looked around to see an executioner. Will began to freak out. Lokir was freaking out, Ralof looked confused and Ulfric looked rather calm. Will suddenly began to calm down when he looked at the older man." Stay calm." Ulfric murmured. Will nodded. They got up and began to walk off the carrige. They lined up in front of a Captain and her scribe." Ulfric Stormcloak of WinterHelm. Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Riversted." As she and General called names they walked toward the executioner. Lokir was in total panic mode." You can't do this! Me and this man are innocent! We are not Stormcloaks." Lokir cried. Then he took off down the path." Lokir! Stop! Be a man about this!" Will yelled. But it was too late. An archer pulled back an arrow and shot it into his throat." ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE RUNNING!" the Captain bellowed. Everyone was silent." You... We don't have your name. What is it?" the scribe asked. Will stayed silent. He then moved toward the group. The Captain stepped in front of him." Name?" She demanded. He stepped forward and bumped her aside. He felt the tip if a sword being pressed into his neck." Name?" She yelled. William turned to look at her. His eyes were shadowed but she could see an evil grin." His name is Elite Protector William Xander Black." Des said. They starred at Will. Then the Captain shoved him toward the group." Kill him anyway." She growled. It started with some sort of blessing but it was interrupted by a very pissed off man." I don't have all morning! Let's get this over with." He growled." Come on Fatty!" He yelled to the executioner. The executioner raised his axe. Thump! The mans head fell into the basket. Woman gasped in horror and men nodded. Every Stormcloak except Ralof yelled in anger." As brave in death as he was in life." He muttered shaking his head." You! In the back!" Captain yelled. Will walked forward." Well, this wasn't how I planned to go but when I die, be sure to write down that I was found almost beaten to death a wound gushing blood from my forehead for I had just got done fighting off a group of blood thirsty vampires. Then put to my death for no reason by my own kind. Oh and at the part where it says I took on 500 Syrents it was actually 10,000 and I did it with the help of Raven Septim and Temprian LaneWind." Will said. He lent down and was then shoved onto the bloody hay hard." Oh so you like it rough huh?" Will asked. If I am gonna die, why not have fun, he thought. He looked up at the executioner, grinning evilly." Come on! I need to make some maidens up in Sovengarde." Will said, using the Nordic term of heaven. The executioner growled and raised his axe. There was a roar. He froze and looked around. Will's eyes looked around. His face was to the side and his hands were tied in front of him and it seemed hard to move." What was that?" General Tullius and Des asked.

" It was nothing." Captain said, shaking her brown curly haired head. The executioner nodded and raised his axe again. Again the roar stopped the executioner. He looked up and around again, clearly annoyed. Will starred at a peak of a mountain. He saw a dark shape on the mountains. He then saw the shape breath fire. Dragon!

" Oh crap." He muttered.

This execution was sabotaged.


	7. Chapter 7 Escape Pt 1

Chapter 7- Escape Pt 1

The dragon glared at the distant humans with red eyes. It then launched itself off the peak of its mountain.

The ground shook violently as the beast land in a barrack tower. The executioner was thrown forward. Instantly everyone scrambled for safety. Will was left laying on the hay cursing. He swore so badly it would have summed up to 12 bars of soap in his mouth. Then a roar rang in his ears and the only thing he saw before being enveloped in flames was a blonde woman standing on the porch of the bigger house. " WILL!" Everything around Will burned. But none of it touched him. None of the flame dared lick him. Then they disappeared. Will opened his eyes to see Des above him." Get your head out of your ass boy!" Des roared. Des grabbed his collar and hauled Will up. He then bolted toward the door where Ralof was holding the door open, pointing frantically to the dragon. Des and Will stepped onto their right foot and launched off the cobble stones. Will moaned as he got off the ground. He looked at the three men in front of him." Sir, we need to get you out of here!" Ralof said. Des grabbed Ulfric." Excuse me. I know everything is kinda turning into chaos at the moment but I am a very confused man here. Will someone tell me where the hell I am?" Will asked." Helgen, Skyrim." They said. Will sighed." Well that helps... I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THAT IS!" He shouted." Get a map," Des replied." If you see me in Riverwood... You know he is safe." And with that, Des and Ulfric were gone. Ralof turned and grabbed Wills arm." Come on. We have to get to the top. "Then the wall collapsed. Will pulled Ralof out of the path of the Dragons fire. They waited with mouths wife opened and brows furrowed." That was so not cool." Will muttered. Ralof shrugged and pointed toward a house that had a collapsed roof." Go down there." Ralof said then ran off." Wait! Can you...un...tie...me... Jerk!" Will mumbled. He then looked at the house." Here goes nothing." He back up then ran forward.

Will landed with a grunt. He fell forward. He laid there breathing in the fumes of burning town, then choking. He rolled over and jumped up ninja style. He began to stumble forward, trying to find another way out. He found another hole ad jumped through. He landed with another grunt and took a step out. He cried out as a column of flames landed in the middle of him and 3 people. When the flames quickly died out he heard a man call him over. He starred at the man through blurry eyes. But he could recognize the Imperial armour. Will frowned." Why should I come with you? Your kind tried to kill me!" Will yelled." Because your hands are tied and I am giving you a chance not to die!" The Imperial replied." Good point." Will muttered. He then began to follow the man. He immediately stopped as soon as the dragon appeared on a wall and blew fire down a street. Will starred at the Imperial, and then raised an eyebrow." So does this happen a lot or...?" He asked." This hasn't happened since the worship of the dragons." the Imperial muttered. " So no?" "Well, I really don't know." " I am gonna take that as no." " You probably should." " Hey the dragon is gone! Wanna move on?" " Why not?" They broke into a run, dodging columns of smoke and collapsing houses. Finally they reached the courtyard. Will saw Ralof run out from a hole in the wall." Ralof! You dirty traitor!" the Imperial growled." You can stay here like the Imperial pig you are and face impossible odds, Will and I are going to escape." Ralof said. He bolted toward the Guard Tower Door." Go with him if you wish. Go with me if you wish. Either one I will no care." the Imperial muttered." I don't wanna go with any of you! You," Will said pointing at Ralof." You and your kind almost got me killed! You," He said again pointing to the Imperial." You and your kind almost killed me!" Then something plopped in front of him." RAWR!" The dragon screeched. Will looked at it, his eyes widened." Oh crap." He said. The dragon starred at his eyes, trying to break the human. Will starred at it open jaw. Then he could see fire in the back of his throat. He jumped onto the nose then ran toward Ralof. He didn't wait for Ralof to open the door. He busted it open with his shoulder and fell through onto the cold flagstones. As soon as the screaming stopped he felt more relieved than he ever had been in a year.


	8. Chapter 8 Escape Pt 2

Chapter 8-Escape Pt 2

Ralof closed the door and began to walk toward the table in the corner. A bloodied man sat at the table. Ralof lifted his head to see a cut along his throat. He choked back a sudden wanting to v cry. He hadn't seen this since his wife was beaten to death. He closed the man's eyes nodding sadly." I will see you in Sovengarde, brother." He muttered. He looked back to see Will searching the sacks. He saw a black shirt with buckles going across them. The same with his jeans black and buckles but his boots were white. He also saw him pull out a black and gold sash. He also saw him pull a huge blade out from behind the sacks 3/4 and the handle were black steel the rest was bone white. A long, soft, white, cloth was carefully tied around the black handle. Ralof was beginning to wonder about the man.

Will looked confused at the clothes." This isn't what I came here with." Will muttered. He looked at the ragged clothing that he had been clothed during his really mini coma. His clothes were Protector Style. These said ' Hey I am a prisoner that just got attacked by a 3 year old and almost executed... Help me? '." What are you talking about? Those clothes are what you came here with." Ralof said. Will shook his head." This isn't my Protector Uniform." he said." Well I guess when you came something thought of what the 501 4th Era Protector Uniform might look like." Ralof said scratching his cheek." The black and gold sash wasn't part of the Uniform. It was a gift given to me by Nicholas Eric Septim." Will replied." Why would they change it?" Ralof asked." I don't know... Try to look for a way out, ok? I need to get back into my Uniform... Can you untie my hands?" Will asked, suddenly noticing that his hands were tied." Sure." Ralof answered. He pulled out a knife and began to cut into the leather binds. As soon as the last of it was cut away Will thanked him. Will rubbed at the raw skin, seeing blood around his wrist. As Ralof began to search for a way out, Will quickly got dressed.

As Ralof walked by he couldn't help but look at the scars around Wills torso and neck. He remembered the autobiography that he had read in Ulfric's library 5 months ago about Will. He had been sold off by his father who was possessed by a god and was beaten for a fortnight. He had gotten scars and they were forever haunting him of his pain filled past. Then he remembered another book about Will that was filled with a Q&A with Will. He remembered the part where, despite what Will said, the questioner asked what went on in that fortnight, to show him the scars and to explain to him how it felt . All he got was silence then a nap. Well the nap was caused by Will punching him in the face and then waiting for him to wake up. Ralof then remembered another where it said that Will had been killed during a battle. Will then had been revived by his brother. William Fear's soul was placed inside an amulet to help Will live. Then Will and Fear put another part of Fears soul in a Akivir Moonstone amulet. Ralof took a hold of the other prison like door and shook it. Locked." Dammit." Ralof said.

Will pressed the brown box button into his back. Instantly it tied onto the blade and him. " What?" Will asked." They're both locked." Ralof muttered." Wait. I hear voices." Will said. Voices drifted from the room behind the prison door. Ralof hugged himself to the wall near the door and Will did the same with the other one. As the voices drew closer, Will traded his Somana for a sword. As the guards opened the door, the Protector and Stormcloak were facing the Imperials. Will found himself facing the Imperial Captain.

Will parried a blow directed for his throat, then stabbed into the space between the breastplate and the red cloth. She cried out and kicked him in the Area. He only grunted and stabbed again. This time it slipped under the plate into her chest. She screamed and withered to the ground as Will pulled the blade out. She looked up at him." Please... Spare..." She begged. Will frowned. Why should he spare her? She basically said ' fuck the list! Kill him anyway '.He kneeled down. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close, practically into a hug." I'm sorry." he lied. He placed the blade between their necks and slit her throat. She choked, seized and fell into him. He laid her on the ground and placed her sword and shield on her chest in a strait position. He then took the key off her belt and walked over to the locked prison door. Unlocking it he kicked it open and walked back to grab his sword." Go on ahead." he muttered. Ralof nodded and walked out. He did a body search on the guards and found coin and a torch. He ran out and followed the path. He then saw Ralof and slowed his pace to a steady walk." Ralof can I ask you something?" He asked. Ralof looked at him." You just did." He joked." Ha-ha very funny. No did you ever see that blonde girl on the porch of the house near our execution?" Will asked. Ralof looked at him." What did she look like?" Ralof asked." Blonde hair, wide curls. Red eyes. Big... Um... You know. Skinny with some muscle. A Katana and a Silent Hawke .59." he said, and then stopped, confused on how he knew what gun she carried when he had only ever seen a Dragonflare .48." A white blouse, black skirt and sandals with the long strips." He finished." Cassandra Lyrance." Ralof muttered." Pardon?" " The girl you saw was Cassandra Lyrance." " Now I know why you said she was hot." Will said. " Yep. She may be all yours if you try." Ralof said. Will looked at him." Wait. What?" He asked." Come on Will! You are only what, 2 years older than her... Well really 500 but still! Your young, a gentlemen, has a soul of a warrior and a heart of a lover, smart, strong and handsome. All you have to do I show her you are worthy, not piss her off and she'll be with you in 3 days flat." Ralof said. Will nodded and stepped forward. The ground shook as a dragon roar echoed around the area." WILL!" Ralof yelled. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the falling wall." By the Nine." Will muttered." We need to go, now!" Ralof said, pushing Will toward a doorway.

The Protector and the Stotmcloak fell to the floor in utter tiredness." Oh my flipping gods kill me now!" Will moaned. Ralof lifted himself into a sitting position." How many did you get?" He asked." 16. You?" William replied. " 15." "You owe me 1000 Septims." " Don't remind me." Ralof muttered. He stood up and looked in the wide room ahead." Come on. We're almost out." He said, dragging Will to his feet. They stepped into the room and was instantly met with the smell of fresh forest air." We are close." Ralof muttered. Will nodded. They walked further each step they took led them closer to freedom. Will could almost taste it... Or was that blood from their sword fight with the Imperials fight? The then began to run toward the end of the cave. Then they broke through, lunging out of the cave and into the sweet scented forest and a new beginning.


	9. Chapter 9 Ambush

Chapter 9- Ambush

Will breathed in the sweet smell of the forest. Despite the bone chilling winds and the night sky it felt great to be out of that foul smelling cave. He then looked up hearing the sound of the crashing rapids. Then a roar filled the sky." Get down." Ralof hissed, lunging for cover under a boulder. Will looked around, and then hid under the shadows of a tree. The dragon flew gracefully in the sky cutting the clouds in half with its scaly wing. As the dragon became a speck in the sky, the men crawled out from their hiding place." We should get out before a unit from the Legion comes." Ralof said walking down the road. Will nodded. If they were still here, how would they explain everything with Helgen burning in flames behind them? They would probably get slain on the spot. Will hesitated then followed Ralof." My sister, Gerdur, owns the mill in Riverwood, maybe she could help you." Ralof said." Good, then I can follow you." Will muttered. Ralof stopped." What?" He asked. Will looked at him." I have never heard of this Riverwood... Though if you gave me a map, I could try to get myself to Saint City." Will answered. Ralof shook his head." You really are from 500 years ago. When High King Jerry Cult was killed, Saint City was burned to the ground. Then a farm was built on the ashes 3 weeks later." Ralof said." Son of..." Will muttered. They walked in further silence." Do you see that ruin up there? That is Bleak Falls Burrow. I never could understand how my sister can live in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it." Ralof said. Will looked toward the ruin and instantly got chills down his spine. Even from the miles that were put between, Will could feel the cold rushing toward him." See what I mean?" Ralof muttered. Will nodded and followed almost at the heel. Ralof stopped suddenly and pointed a dirty, bony, blood covered finger at 3 standing stones." Those stones represent different formations and powers of the stars. Pray at one of them and you are granted their power." Ralof said. Will stepped on the platform and kneeled before the warrior stone. He placed his burning forehead on the cool rounded stone. He muttered a prayer, hoping that he would get back somehow. He stood up and cast his eyes around the forest view. Dark green evergreens dotted the area. Lush grass blew gently in the cool wind. The rapids were the color of the ocean. Right now, it seems so impossible that a dragon had attacked us, while your starring at a beautiful place, Will thought. Then Will felt something hot enter his throat. It broke through the skin and blood went splurting everywhere. An orange glow surrounded the steel. Will then felt multiple hot blades enter his torso. He cried out and fell to his knees." Will!" Ralof yelled. Will opened his right eye. All he saw was a pool of blood. He could hear the clashing of steel on steel. Will wanted to get up and release his Animal. But he just laid there paralyzed. His vision darkened."...shit..." he hissed between clenched teeth. The darkness overcame him. I'm sorry... Ralof


	10. Chapter 10 Awaken

Chapter 10- Awaken

Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky. His roar fury's fire and his scales sharpened scythes. Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died. They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.

The song rang in his mind. Though he had never heard of it.

We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage. Heroes on the field of this new war to wage. And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world. Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled. But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.

He smiled. The song had a lovely tune and excellent words. Though he felt he never heard it, some part of him thought he knew it well.

Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray. And all heard the music of Alduin's doom. The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um. And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage.

He opened his eyes slowly. But the song rang continually in his ears, refusing to leave him.

Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age. If Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done. For his story is over and the dragons are... gone.

He was awakened now but he hummed oh so quietly, loving the song that he heard. It sounded like honey to him. Then he looked toward the door that was opening and stared at the familiar face looking back at him.


	11. Chapter 11 Old Friends

Chapter 11- Old Friends

A smile played slowly on Will's lips which then turned into a smug grin." Why hello... Syra WaterBanks." The women looked up. She was fairly tanned with waist long blonde hair. Her eyes were blind and neither had any traces of pupils. All there were was white and blurry blue. She wore a white dress with a gold chain belt. She was of average height for a Breton 23 year old. Small. She returned the smile." Hello, Will." She said softly. Syra moved forward, her fingertips guiding her way to him. As soon as she was close, Will grabbed her hand. He placed his lips to the back of her hand. Syra smiled." It's good to see you too." He looked up." It always is. Say is Dylesian or Mist here at all?" Will asked. She slipped her hand away and nodded. She then placed a plate that she had been carrying on the end table. Syra then walked out. Will stared at the door then fell back down. He glanced at the silver plate and grabbed a big Honeycrisp. He bit into it and waited.

" Will. Will! Wake up my friend." A soft voice said. Will reluctantly opened his eyes. He was glad that it was night and the only light was the soft glow of a fire in the lantern. He saw a blurry face and slowly reached out to it. He placed his hand on the faces cheek." Hey, Will. Can you see me alright?" Mistalious Gomez asked." Yeah. Well not really." Will said." Here"

Will felt something cool press against his lips. Then a warm liquid splashed against his chapped lips. Will opened his mouth slightly, the warm substance filling his mouth and trickling down his dry throat. He laid there quietly as Mist slowly poured the water down his throat. Quickly the blurriness faded away from Wills eyesight and he saw Mist's face. Will tried to place his hand on Mist's cheek but was only clinging to the collar with two fingers." Kenzie! He's losing blood again!" Mist yelled. Will blinked, and found himself looking at Kenzie and Dylesian. Dylesian's hair colors was opposite from when they first met. His bangs were bone white and the back was jet black. Kenzie had dyed her hair amber and her eyes were still the same blood red. When Will looked to the left he could see Mist. He saw that Mist had cut his brown hair short and gained a scar going across his cheek. Man, old friends make startling changes, Will thought numbly.

Then he blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12 The Quest

Chapter 12- The Quest

A day later...

" When you went down, your eyes changed to the color of blood. Then you got back up, stretched out your arm and said Lokarieki. Your arm turned into some sort of Shadow Dog. That is very rare to see. You mostly see it when you meet a Shadow Court Advisor. Then you chased the fleeing Thalmor screaming ' Get back here you yellow skinned Elven bastard! ' hilarious by the way. When I entered the place two pools of blood were in the streets. You scared a lot of people." Ralof said, glancing at the slightly pale man before him. William shook his head." That must have been one hell of a night. I am sorry too." Will said, looking into the Nords eyes. Ralof shook his head." I am sure people have gotten over it."

Will smiled and cast his eyes around the vast land. The rapids roared beneath him and fish hopped around, creating delicate splashes. Birds tweeter and flew across the blue sky." I guess I should be going now." he muttered. Ralof slightly nodded, then cocked his head toward Will." If you ever find yourself in Windhelm, look for me will you?" Ralof asked. Will nodded." Will do, my friend." Will replied. And with those words, Will made his way to Whiterun, the calls of goodbye behind him rang around the valley.

Will starred at the Dark Elf." I have an important message from Riverwood." He said slowly, trying to step slightly away from the blade point." Whatever you have to say can be shared with me." The Dark Elf growled." I must speak to the Jarl." Will replied." Irileth let him through." Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun said. Irileth frowned and stepped back, taking her blade from Will's neck. Will stepped up the stairs and bowed gently." I have news from Riverwood, Jarl. A dragon was sighted flying over the village." Will said, glancing upward to meet the Jarls eyes. Balgruuf nodded." You see now? Do you see we are not safe inside these walls?" He addressed to his advisor." But if we lower our guard unit then we are in greater danger then the occupants of Riverwood. The Jarl of Falkreach will think we are preparing to take Ulfric's side and attack him! We mu-" The advisor said before getting interrupted." Enough! I will not stand idly by while that creature burns my hold and slaughters my people!" Balgruuf growled." Don't they have Hero Dylesian, Seer Syra, Captain Mist and Adventurer Kenzie?" Proventus asked." Dylesian could get possibly killed and you know what happens when that card is flipped." Will said." The end of the world." Balgruuf said. Will nodded." Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

" Yes, my Jarl."

"If you excuse me I will return to my duties." Proventus said, as he walked toward the staircase." That would be best." Balgruuf agreed

" Well done. You sought me out to warn me of the threat that we are facing. For this I must thank you," Balgruuf said." There is another thing you can do for me. There is someone who is in need of your talents. Come." Balgruuf said again. He rose from his throne and walked toward a room to the left. Will followed the Jarl noticing his posture as he walked. Strait backed and alert. Will nodded slightly in approval. Finally someone other than Irileth was alert and cautious. As he slowly followed, a child ran out from the room and ran into his leg." Sorry." She said, getting back in her feet and running toward the kitchen. Will entered the room and was instantly met with the Court Wizard." Farengar, I think I have found someone who may be able to help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details." Balgruuf said, gesturing to Will." So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me. Oh yes he must be referring to my research. Yes. I could use someone like you to fetch me something. Well, when I say fetch I mean to delve in a dangerous ancient ruin for a stone tablet that may or may not be there." Farengar said, shrugging as if this happened every day. Will raised an eyebrow." Alright. Where am I going and what am I fetching?" He asked. He crossed his arms and leaned on the column beside him, waiting for his answer. Farengar smiled approvingly." Strait to the point, aye? No need for details of any kind or no stupid questions? I like that. Well this tablet will help in a way that you may not care about. Go to Bleak Falls Burrow and look for the Tablet there. As soon as you get it prong it back to me. Oh and try not to die along the way." Farengar muttered. Will shrugged and walked out the room." Well this is going to be fun." He murmured.


	13. Chapter 13 Bleak Falls Barrow

Chapter 13- Bleak Falls Barrow

The Somana seemed to shimmer as blood appeared around it. It shook in the air as the strip of cloth was twirled. Then it was yanked forward, it whistled as it flew. Then the point found its mark and it was once again dipped in blood. The bandits screech was like music to it. It seemed like a comforting dark lullaby, sung in blood tainted with sins. Then a familiar warm hand grasped the hilt of it and raised it into the air, catching exposed glimpse of ice cold sunlight from the cracks in the ceiling.

Will smirked at the Nords earlier comment." I will paint these wretched walls with your blood!" He had shouted, but now this darkened room was painted with his blood and his friends. He walked down the stairs gently cutting away cob web. It seemed that the bandits had gotten a tad smarter since he had last seen one." Are you enjoying yourself Will?" a silky smooth voice asked. Will jerked his hand away from the burial urn dropping the flawless amethyst. He cursed and dropped to his knees. He slapped his hand against the destroyed flagstones and looking for a shine of the gem. A hand came down engulfed in flames. Will grabbed the jewel and stood up, looking into Ralof's eyes." Shouldn't you be in Windhelm?" Will asked. Ralof shrugged." I felt like we should have one more adventure together before the long period of time before you join." Ralof answered, smiling brightly. Will sighed." Fine." He muttered. He walked past Ralof and entered a room. Upon seeing the bandit inside, Will pulled on a fingerless glove with his Sora symbol painted on the back. He slammed his hand onto the bandits head and it glowed instantly with the symbol. The bandit then screamed as he exploded." Well that was mean." Ralof murmured as he cast brown eyes on a blood covered Will. Will grinned at his friends comment." He is a bandit. He had made a crime. He is lucky my Dog didn't tear him limb from limb and eat him alive." Will replied." Still." Ralof said, rolling his eyes. A few minutes had passed on when they had approached a room covered in web." Oh hell no! I am leaving!" Ralof exclaimed, trying to get away. Will grabbed onto his collar and shook his head." If I have to deal with that," He said pointing at the spider." Then you're going down with me." Ralof whined then pushed Will away from a bolt of poison." HELP! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" the head bandit screamed. Will shook his head again, and then jumped away from the poison. He slid to a stop and deflected poison off of Somana. The Somana shuddered and glowed in a devilish way. Will felt a pulse on the handle and grinned evilly. His Sora had awaken through his sword. He ran onto a pillar and jumped off it onto the spider. The spider reared back, thrashing around." Ralof! Stab it or something!" Will yelled. He closed his eyes holding on and trying not to throw up. Then the spider stopped. Will slightly opened his eyes and saw the battle ax that was stuck in between the spiders eyes. It fell to the ground and Will released his grip. He stood up, gave a quick nod toward Ralof and walked up to the bandit." Great you killed the freak, now cut me down." the bandit said, wiggling in the web." Where's the claw?" Will asked." Yes, yes, yes! The claw, the chamber, the legends. Everything I know what it means!" the bandit said hysterically." Fine, but if you try anything, your head is mine." Will growled. He reached for the orcish dagger he had stolen from a weapons shop and began to cut away at the web. The web was tough so it took time. And the bandit was very impatient." Hurry up!" He would yell. Will would punch him in the gut and dare him to yell at him again. When the web was cleared the bandit turned on his heel and ran. He only got a centimeter when Will drove the dagger into the bandits throat." What... The... Hell..." Ralof said." I warned him that if he tried anything that I would have his head." Will replied, looting the body for the claw and some gold." We should move on." Will muttered." I'm with you." Ralof said.

Somana shivered in the coldness that surrounded the ruin. It didn't like cold and couldn't understand why it's master didn't care. But it did its job. Cutting into the rotten skin, Will yanked back his sword. The Drauger fell to the ground, it's body in total ruins." That sword of yours is powerful. Where did you get it?" Ralof asked." When I was 16 on my graduation day my mentors, Ashton Senate, Rodney Manchesket and Leevy Bracey, took me aside during the ceremony and told me I had proven quicker, smarter and stronger since coming there when I was 6. They told me they had found a sword that mysteriously had my name engraved into it in gold. They said a Syren, a faceless being that will kill anyone that stands in is path, had dropped it. Leevy thought that they were only sent here by someone unknown to give it to me but they had felt rather provoked by the guards at the main gate and attacked them and my friend. They gave it to me and I spent many years with this sword getting use to my Sora and how much I battle for the good of justice and peace." Will answered.

" What's a Sora?"

" I am Akivirian and one of th last natural born Mist Warriors. It's a source of power within that we have that lets us call upon it in our time of need. That is why I have these gloves. Along with the power of the Mist I am also unfortantly crossed with the Shadow Sanes."

" Shadow Sanes?"

" A murdering group that was in the Dotted Forest or the Red Dessert. They used shadows to gain control and gain many of their riches. Hyphenthius Black, the First Akivirian, had destroyed that group long ago and tried to purify his son, Barius, but the power still lingered on in his kin. That's why I am able to do the Shadow Dog and Shadow Spike without the proper training. I even switch into a form that is more specialized in power than the mortal form I take on today. It only shows if I get like super mad or if you kill anyone I love or my master, who is currently dead in my tomb along with her father, directs me to that certain level of power. There is a reason why so many people want me dead or working for them. As far as they care, I am a man of great strength and maybe able to hold the fate of the world in my hands. They try to kill me to absorb my power or force me to work for them for their own personal selfish needs. It is common among the greediest of men."

" Has anyone succeed in taking your power." Ralof asked, getting very interested in Wills past. Will nodded grimly." A man by the name of Vikter Blanco was able to. He didn't live for long because the power I have was too strong and he didn't have what I had. It devoured his soul and use his body as its personal slave." Will answered. Ralof moved away. Will raised an eyebrow." What?" He asked." If I absorb you power, I don't wanna become a slave." He muttered. Will laughed." No! You have to do the right ritual and carry the right items." He laughed.

" Oh."

Soon they found themselves in a cave. A stream of water rushed across the bridges connected with a miniature waterfall. The cave had surprisingly fresh air for being so dirty and filled with moss. The Stormcloak and Elite Protector crossed to the other side. There was a coffin surrounded by riches that would help both of them and there was a wall. On the bottom half there were strange carvings. Ralof crouched down and ran his fingers on the symbols." What is this?" He asked. Will shrugged." I came here for a tablet THAT'S NOT FICKIN HERE!" He yelled, kicking the coffin." Can you at least look at them?" Ralof asked again. Will sighed and turned, walking toward the ancient wall. Then blue and orange mist came at him and the corners of his vision darkened. But he wasn't blacking out. He stepped forward and his vision darkened a bit more. Ralof starred at him as his body seemed to absorb the light. Will touched the symbol and he instantly knew it, as if it were drilled into him like his salute when his name was yelled." Fus." He muttered. Ralof jumped as the coffin lid was thrown open to the other side of the cave. They both turned and stared at the Drauger Warlord." Holy shit." Will muttered." We are so screwed!" Ralof yelled. The warlord roared and came at them. Will pushed Ralof away from danger and blocked the blade with the Somana. Once again his Sora awoke. He grinned. Will slammed his blade into the Warlords arm. He then placed his foot on its blade and jumped up behind the zombie. He turned and slashed into the Warlords waist. The Warlord blocked it and stabbed his sword into Wills arm. Will hissed and kicked it in the head, then slashed upward." Take that, bitch." he muttered. Will threw his blade at the Draugers throat and the thing stopped in its tracks. It starred daggers at him as it fell to the ground. He breathed deeply and then closed his eyes." Thanks for the help Ralof!" He yelled. He turned to the Stormcloak to see him unconscious." Oh." He muttered. He shook his head and began to loot the warlord. He found a good sum of money and put it in his satchel. He then took the tablet and wrapped it in a silky cloth. He pulled another satchel out and filled both with riches. He then got up and kicked Ralof awake." We should go." he said. Ralof nodded and began to walk with Will into the chilly opening far from them. Each step took them closer to their true destiny


	14. Chapter 14 A Singer

Chapter 14- A Singer

Will stood outside the Bannered Mare. He could hear the intense clapping. He slowly climbed the steps his long hair blowing in the wind. He grabbed the knob and opened it to what looked like a party animals wildest dream." Shit..." he muttered, dodging a mead bottle. He stepped in and quickly closed the door. He walked into the crowd and squeezed into the front. Sure enough that beautiful girl he had seen during execution was there starring back at him." This next is called I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. But sorry fellas! I'm not available till I find the mystery man at that execution." She said. The men groaned in disappointment. She smiled a pearly white smile." Well you done done me and you bet I felt itI tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks And now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some!" She sang, her voice like a thousand angels. She glanced at Will and quickly pulled him up. Will shook his head and glared at Cassendra. She only smiled." But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love." He sang, his voice matching Cassendras in a masculine way. Then she gestured for him to sing along.

" So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear, And I will nibble your ear." Will smiled at Cassendra. She returned the smile.

" I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm yours

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's No need to complicate cause our time is short this Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours!" They finished the song, with Cassendra being dipped in Will's arms. The crowd clapped." And let's not forget to thank..." She said, looking at Will." Will." He said." Will." Cassendra said. The clapping surrounded them. Will pulled Cassendra up and bowed slightly." It was nice singing with you." He said. She frowned." Not staying?" She asked." Can't. I am on a job for the Court Wizard." Will said, rolling his eyes as he said Court Wizard. She laughed." Well... I hope to see you soon, OK." She said. Will smiled." Perhaps."


	15. Chapter 15 Dragon

Chapter 15- Dragon

Somana felt alive as it deflected fire away from his master. The feeling increased when it felt a familiar pulsing of the Sora within Will. It started to shimmer in a red glow. It felt so alive.

Will kicked off the ground as the dragon shot fire. He then threw the blade at the dragon, hopping to cut something. He missed but the dragon grabbed onto the cloth and Somana was ripped from his grip." Somana!" He yelled. Will ran forward and jumped off the destroyed tower. He grabbed onto the blade and yanked with all his strength to get his sword back. The dragon flew over the wreckage and began to twirl the sword around. It then let go and watched as the human was tossed into the tower.

Will grunted as he collided with the ground and fell down the stairs. He then got up an looked at Irileth and the other Guards." Shit that thing is kicking ass!" He said. Irileth looked at him." Do you think you could...?"

Will nodded." Well that things still has my sword for some reason and I was already planning on it."

Irileth grinned and nodded." Good luck." she said. Will stepped out into the wreckage. He stretched out his arm. Instantly his arm darkened and turned into twisted shadows glowing with red. He smiled as his eyes glowed red. The dragon dove at him. Will jumped up and the shadows wrapped around the flying reptile. Soon he was lifted into the air the wind whipping his hair around. He climbed onto the main part of the dragon and slowly made his way up toward the head. As he got closer, Will grabbed the hilt of Somana and pulled upward. The dragon blood splattered onto him and the dragon. Will heard the hiss of the word bitch in his mind. Will grinned." I'll show you the meaning of bitch!" he yelled. He raised his sword and drove it into the dragons throat.

Somana felt warm as it entered the dragon. But then it shivered. It had tasted Wills blood before and this one tasted almost identical if you added the Shadow Sanes and Akivir. It didn't like the feeling that the blood was identical. It began to shimmy it's way out.

The dragon roared as the blade began to cut through it's throat. It then began to fall from the clouds.

" Somana! What in Talos's name are you doing!" Will yelled, feeling the wiggling of the sword. Then he lost gravity. The sword was pulled from the dragon and Will floated away from the reptile. Will cried out in surprise as the ground came closer. He closed his eyes and summoned his Sora. Will felt the hot strips of mist surround him and glow. He opened his eyes as he hit the ground and the dragon followed. Dust rose as the winged reptile hit the dusty road. Irileth and the guards ran out from the wreckage. They surrounded Will and cheered in congratulations. Then they smelled burning. They all separated and starred at the dragon. Its skin began to peel and burn away. The bone became skinless. Then blue and orange mist came at Will. Like back in Bleak Falls Barrow, Will thought as the mist seemed to burn itself into him. The guards gaped in amazement as the mist came to him. Then as suddenly as it came it disappeared. One of the guards starred at Will. Will was holding his head in dirtied hands, blonde highlighted bangs overlapped the strong fingers. Will then stumbled back, dizziness washing over him. He shook his head and looked up. He found the guards with their swords buried in the earth kneeling before him. He looked at

them." Crap. No guys just because I am a royal please don't bow." he said. One of the guards looked up." All hail the Dovakiin!"


	16. Chapter 16 Greybeards Call

Chapter 16- Greybeards Call

Will pulled the wool hood up, covering redden ears. He then pulled the rest of the cloak around his shivering body. For once in his life since 6 he was cold. On the request and worry of his sword, he had wrapped it into the warmest blanket from his pack. It had despised cold and Will had never found out. It always kept secrets from him. The important ones. He felt Somana give a small shudder on his back." Cold?" Will asked." Why do you not mind the cold? Most humans would drop to their knees, frozen in place by the biting wind." Somana said." I do mind the cold. But my training forbids me to care about it. For now I must get to the top of this damned mountain." Will replied. He gritted his teeth. Somana gave a soft chuckle." What the hell's so funny? If you want I can un wrap you and bury you in the snow." Will threatened with a slight grin to his words." Oh no. It's just that I wonder why the Greybeards chose a place at the Throat of the World. Of course it offers isolation from unwanted people, except pilgrims and scholars, but it's the tallest mountain. With a translation it means: the top is cold as shit!" Somana raged. It was Wills turn to chuckle softly." It usually means that. Whatever the reason, I don't want to know. For all I care, these are a bunch of men who live on a fricken cold as hell mountain. For all I know they could be a bunch of jacked up witches that want to violate my body." Will said. Somana vibrated in a way of rolling his eyes." You can't lose you virginity twice." It said." I know that! But still." Will muttered. They walked on for a while longer, the wind whistling in his ears and the snow becoming heavier." I hate feeling like this, so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing and the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losing you. Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you!" Will sang softly." You're doing it again." Somana sighed." I can't help thinking about Cassendra." Will admitted." Yeah? Then you better help yourself and focus on the TROLL!" Somana yelled. Will looked up and jumped up toward the sky as the Snow Troll destroyed the earth. Great, Will thought. He then came down with a soft rise of snow. Will then came at it with Somana glowing." This shouldn't take long."

Will slammed the door open and dragged himself through, Somana tied to his waist. He was able to drag himself as far as the stairs." I am very pissed." He muttered." Please sir if you would, could your refrain from using any offensive language?" A voice asked. Will looked up into the face of a bearded man who smiled at him." Hello sonny. My name is Brother Arngeir. What's yours?" Arngeir asked. He held out a hand. Will grasped it." William Black. But please Will is fine." Will replied." What brings you to our temple?" Arngeir asked, pulling Will to his feet." I heard your summoning's after I performed what the guards call a Shout." Will said." So you think you are Dovakiin?" Arngeir asked again." Guess so."

Arngeir smiled." We'll see."

He pulled Will into a circle like thing that was chalked into the ground. Soon older men joined them." Let us taste your Voice. Let us see if you are truly Dova!" Arngeir said." You mean just Shout at you?" the Elite Protector asked. The monks nodded. Will starred at them. He then shrugged. He looked at Arngeir and breathed in. His vision became a light blue." Fus." He shouted. The blue force hit them like a wall and they stumbled back. Arngeir looked up and beamed with approval." Welcome home, Dragonborn Will."


	17. Chapter 17 Horn Death

Chapter 17- Horn Death

He stood outside Ustengrav. The moonless night gave Will little light. But that was ok. It didn't matter." It was nice of you to come." He said to a blonde man behind him." It was the least I could do." Ralof said happily. Des had not returned and Ralof had become bored of waiting. He then found Will in Ivarstead and joined him in his quest. Will walked through the door carefully and quietly aware of the sense of danger. He got onto his hands and feet and crawled slowly toward a distant pillar. Ralof copied Will. They could hear voices and light wind in the cavern. Will rested against the pillar and motioned for Ralof to hurry quietly. Ralof nodded. He got onto his belly and slowly began to crawl forward. Will jumped over the fallen pillar and ran at the Necromancers. His sword flashed in red mist as he tore apart the mages. In 2 minutes flat they were dead." This is going to be an absolute waste of my time." he muttered. He walked off to a corridor, an impressed Ralof following him. They walked down the path with caution. They heard screaming and spells being cast. Will ran forward. He ran into a room and hit the closet thing in his swords path. The Draugr roared in fury as its head split open. The Necromancers starred at the new comer... And charged. Will cried out and stepped onto a man's shoulder. He then catapulted to the ground." What the hell! I'm trying to help you!" He yelled. But they cast another spell at him and he dodged the threat. Will then proceeded to kill them.

Will spit the blood out of his mouth and looked at a horror stricken Ralof with a grim expression." What? They were trying to kill me!" Will snapped." I know but you are the most bloodiest person I know!" Ralof exclaimed." Would you like to un know me?" Will asked, grabbing the hilt of Somana. Ralof shook his head violently then pointed into another room." Let's see if there is something in there." he suggested. Wills mouth became a line. You can go on and see here take my Katana and I'll see you in a bit." he said. Will handed Ralof a Katana and bolted to the next room. He saw cobweb and broken pillars." They should clean up." Will said. He then heard a familiar sound of a coffin being kicked open." They should also put up caution signs."

He ran forward and began to cut at the Draugr they fell like a blanket as his sword connected. At one point a Draugr began to run at him then turned and ran into a coffin. His parents must be so proud! Will shook his head and walked into the other room, walked up crumbling stairs, across a bridge and into the depths of Ustengrav.

Will sat down against the wall and began pulling the arrows out. Lay a few feet away from him was a heap of skeletons. He had even found a few Draugr that already been dead." Unless they woke up and had heart attacks I believe someone was here." He muttered." Well I would guess that too because of the bloody cloth over there." Ralof said, startling Will." Jeez!" he exclaimed. Will stood up and walked away from Ralof." I heard you practicing a Shout. **Feim** I think it was." Ralof said." Yeah. It feels weird doing shouts though." Will admitted, walking across a bridge." Why?"

" Because Shaylin used them... Well this is going to be tricky." Will muttered. He looked out to three stone blocks and starred at the gates after them. Will steppes in front of a block at it glowed red. One of gates opened. After a minutes it closed." I think I know what to do." he said. He sprinted in front of the blocks and yelled out ' **Wuld**! ' the wind rushed past him and he hurtled forward past the gates. Will pivoted off the ground and looked behind him. The gates were still open and Ralof was walking toward him." That was impressive." He admitted. Will smiled and walked into the other room ahead." Son of a bitch." Will yelled." What?" Ralof asked." There are those things that throw fire in your face in here... And spiders!" Will exclaimed. Ralof paled." And the world decides to be a jackass." He muttered. Will sigh and ran forward and jumped off the platform assassin style. He landed on a rock and turned around." Jump on the rocks." He advised and continued to jump across the Platform of Fiery Death. He jumped onto a platform with Ralof and both men launched off the ends and onto the spiders. After 2 minutes of severe cussing and epic combat Will was walking toward the gate with eyes glowing red. He pulled a chain and it slipped up noisily. He soon found himself in a warm room. It had two little clear ponds with mist around it. They were separated by a stone bridge which passed two beautifully carved pillars. It lead to a tombstone with a hand holding something. Will stepped forward, hopping that it was The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. As he stepped onto a bridge stone pincers came from the water, startling Protector and Stormcloak. Ralof looked at the coffins around the tombstone and saw the Draugr where already dead." Um Will. I think somebody got here before us." Ralof said." I know and they left a friendly little letter." Will said. He spun around and showed it to Ralof.

Dragonborn -

I need to speak with you. Urgently.

Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.

- A friend


	18. Chapter 18  Simple  Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, sadly. But anything you do not recognize, I will happily call mine. **

Chapter 18- " Simple " Talk

Will blamed his schedule. He had asked Delphine, the owner, for an attic room. She had said that they didn't have one but there was a room available if he wanted. He had thought over it and accepted the offer. As soon as Will had entered the room and sat on the bed he was out like a rock. Now he found himself tied to a chair, his tight Protector clothing was off and he was put in more comfortable loose clothes. It felt weird to not feel something grabbing his body tight, like a small frightened child looking for an adults comfort. A loose white silken cloak was laid on his head and shoulders, blocking light from his eyes. He could see the cloth brown pants lying warmly on his legs. The white cloth tunic felt nice and warm too. Will felt himself enjoying the colors, comfort and warmth. He swung to the left an heard a clink of gold on silver. Will sighed happily. My amulets are still here... That's good, he thought. A sound came from upstairs and voices could be heard. Two voices were very familiar but his mind was foggy and he couldn't think strait. He felt a hand grab the cloak and pushed it down. He found himself looking at the torso part of a woman's dress. He closed his eyes to save himself blushes. The cloak was clipped around his neck and the warmth coming off the woman grew fainter. He opened his eyes." Who dressed me." Was his first question. Delphine smiled. The girl next to her removed her hood and smiled slightly, raising her hand." Nice abs." Cassendra muttered. Will felt his cheeks grow red. He grinned and tried to look at something else rather than her." The Graybeards believe that you are Dragonborn. I hope they are right." Delphine said." I guess you're the one I am supposed to be meeting. If so what's with all the cloak and dagger." Will said. Delphine nodded." Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my Harmless Innkeeper act." She said." What do you want with me?"

" I needed to know if you are truly Dragonborn. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. Look I'm not going to hurt you. I am here to help. I mean I gave you the horn." Delphine insisted." And you tie me up." " Shut up."

Will sighed and his body flickered. His ropes fell to the ground and he stood up. The girls backed away." Go on. I'm listening."

" Well like I said I am looking for a Dragonborn. We're part of a group that has been looking for you... Well someone like you. With your abilities. If you really are Dragonborn that is. I need to have proof. I need to know that I can trust you." Delphine said." How do I know that I can trust you?" Will asked." Then you were a fool to come here." Cassendra growled, trying to sound menacing. Will found it rather adorable." Why do you need a Dragonborn?" he asked." We remember what most don't... That the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You are the only one that can kill a dragon by devouring its soul." Delphine said. Cassendra grabbed Wills hand and held them in hers." Can you do it? Can you truly devour a dragon soul?" Cassendra asked sweetly." Yes, that's how I learned I was Dragonborn." Will answered. He then had the sudden impulse to brush stray hairs behind her ear. She smiled and stepped back." Good then you'll get a chance to prove it to us soon." Delphine said, breaking the awkward silence." So what's the part you're not telling me?" Will asked." Dragons aren't just coming back. They're coming back alive. Thy hadn't gone away somewhere for all these years. They were killed centuries ago by my predecessors. There is something bringing them back. And I need your help to find out what it is."

" What makes you think that something is making the dragons come back?"

" I know they are. I have visited their burial mounds and found them empty. And I figured where the next one will come back alive. We're going to go there. You will kill the dragon and if we succeed. Then I will tell you anything."

" So... Where are we heading?"

" Kynes Grove. There is an ancient Dragon burial mounds there. If we get there in time we may be able to stop it from coming back." Will grinned and grabbed Somanas hilt. His eyes glowed red." Then let's go kill us a dragon!"

**Hey guys. Nikki here and I have some things to say to you guys.**

**Thank all of the people that took some time to read my story and I'm sorry if you didn't find it to your liking. If you did then two more chapters will be uploaded soon I promise.**

**Have you guys noticed that I tend to put lyrics from songs into the stories? If you guys want to know what they are then ask in the reviews. And if it isn't too much then can you guys do me a favor? See I put songs for some peoples interest that want to know it. Some of you may have suggestions for songs that I should put in there or some scene and line suggestions for my stories. I would be happy to get something like that from you, my favorite readers.**

**Please put this story in your alerts or favorites or do something to get some views on this story for me please? I would gladly like it.**

**And with this I hope you all have a good day**

**Love, Nikkipleasant**


End file.
